


Remember Me

by Dontmindifislytherin



Series: Weather any Storm Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: Missing Scene from Weather any Storm Series - Chapter 18 from Killian's point of view.Trapped in a curse and watching the woman he loved see through him, Killian was used to seeing nothing in her eyes. However, suddenly she saw him-And didn't look away.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Weather any Storm Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058159
Kudos: 19





	Remember Me

"I'm going to take a shower." Killian heard Emma say, his eyes watched her bare form retreat to the bathroom.

Something was wrong. 

She had seemed lost in thought during her coupling with Neal, not that Neal noticed, he was drinking. 

Killian hated it when he drank. 

"Go make dinner." Neal snapped at him. Killian nodded, his feet walking away without thinking about it. He stopped fighting the pull of Neal's demands long ago. 

Killian's mind wandered as he cooked, something had changed. Emma seemed off today.

Well more off than usual. 

It was a bad day for her to be off, with Neal drinking, last time he drunk...

Don't think about it. Killian said sharply, forcing his mind away from Emma's cries. He placed the plates on the dining room table, and stood by the door to wait, wait for Neal to come down with Emma on his arm. Showing her off to him. Making him hurt.

He was surprised when Emma came down alone, dressed in a plain black robe. His heart stuttered, remembering the times she used to make breakfast in Killian's robe on Sunday mornings, and Killian wanting nothing more than to drag her back to bed. However, with two children, he always had to wait until Henry took Hope to the park. 

He moved forward, pouring wine into her glass and glancing to Neal's seat. 

Where was he? 

"Thanks, Ian." She said softly. Killian froze. 

She saw him. 

She really saw him! 

His eyes met hers and she didn't look away, she was smiling softly at him. "Sorry." She blushed. "I know I've never really said thank you. You are always behind the scenes." Killians swallowed. Something had changed. The curse was weakening. 

That must be it. 

"He's gone out." She said quietly. "It seems to waste good food." She offered. Killian slowly nodded. How could he communicate with her? He had taught Emma morse code, but she may not remember it as her cursed self, and besides, what would he say? 

Your psychotic ex-boyfriend has cursed you to be in love with him. You really love me and you have two children trying to break the curse on a pirate ship, oh and I can't touch you because I will die. 

Yeah perhaps not. 

They ate in silence. Well, it's not like Killian could talk. Emma seemed happy enough just to eat, he hadn't seen her this relaxed since... before.

Killian couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her, reassure her that they were coming for her. 

She was loved. 

Maybe he stared for too long, as their eyes met and she blushed. Killian smiled, it had been a while since he had made her blush. 

"You're an amazing cook." She said after a moment. "I don't think you get enough appreciation." 

Killian shrugged, what could he respond. I'm only a great cook because I'm being forced by a monster? 

Emma's laugh made him jump, his thoughts of hate and revenge disappearing and just replaced with love for the woman in front of him. 

"It's funny." She said after a moment. "You look like someone in a book I read today." 

Killian's eyes widened. A book? Had she seen the book? 

He waved a hand for her to continue. His heart stopped in anticipation. 

"There was this girl, Hope. She is so adorable." Killian was glad she wasn't looking at him, his mouth dropped and he gave a silent gasp. Their daughter. She had spoken to their daughter! 

"Anyway, she asked me to read this book, urm.. Once upon a time." 

Killian smiled widely. He was right! That must be what had changed, she saw the storybook!

"It was Peter Pan but it was strange. In this version, Peter was the bad guy. And Captain Hook was the hero." She laughed, her eyes meeting Killians who tried to keep his face looking interested and not like he was going to jump and cry for joy. 

"Anyway, there was a picture where Captain Hook kissed the Princess." Emma continued. "I just thought he looked like you." She suddenly blushed. "Sorry. That was really creepy." 

Killian shook his head. Their first kiss. She had seen their first kiss, 

And she knew it was Killian. His heart pounded. His mind screaming at her.

_ Remember me. _

"No? I've just told you you look like Captain Hook, although this guy is a lot better looking than the film." She laughed before groaning. "Oh god, I bet your wishing I was just ignoring you right?" She asked mortified.

_I never want you to ignore me._ Killian thought. He couldn't help but laugh, he had never seen his Emma so flustered. If he could touch her, speak to her. He was sure true love's kiss would have worked. She knew. Deep down. She knew. 

Killian needed to stop looking at her, if he didn't, he would kiss her. His eyes left her face. Frowning at the mark on her neck. 

Finger bruises. 

Emma's hair quickly fell in front of it, hiding it from view. Killian bit his lip. He remembered that one. Three nights ago. 

"I… he doesn't mean it." She said softly. "This time of year… it's difficult for him. I don't know why." 

He glanced at the door. Was he at the bar? Drinking before coming home and hurting his wife? 

"Yeah… he's at the bar." 

Killian raised a sad eyebrow 

_ He's going to hurt you.  _

"Probably." 

He had to try. She needed to know. He needed to tell her, his face strained as he fought against the magic his mouth opening but no sound coming out. He begged against the strain of magic. 

_ Please. Let me tell her.  _

It wasn't working. 

"Ian?" Killian sighed in annoyance and glanced at the door. 

He needed her to know. He needed her to see. 

"Neal?' She guessed. Killian nodded. He shook his head quickly before pointing to Emma. She frowned as he repeated the action. 

She gasped. She had heard him! 

_ He doesn't deserve you.  _

Please, Love. Killian begged. Please see. 

She smiled sadly. 

"He's all I have." 

_No! You have me, Henry, and Hope._ He screamed in his head. Shaking his head vehemently. 

Emma just smiled at him, sadly, with a touch of wonder. 

"Why don't you get out of here for a while?" Emma said quietly. Killian froze, could he? He could go see Henry... he glanced to the plates. He had never been able to leave them before. 

"I'll clean up, you haven't had a night off in years. Neal will be plastered when he gets back." The unspoken of what will happen after that hung thick between them. 

Killian slowly nodded, the string keeping him here cut. He stood, surprised when he could actually move. 

He was free. For the moment anyway. 

He looked at Emma, so beautiful, so perfect. 

So scared. His hand twitched.

One touch couldn't hurt? 

Just a finger, a hand on hers. Just so she knows she's not alone. 

He forced himself to move before the temptation got the better of him. 

He gave her a small bow, before leaving her. 

He needed to see their son. 


End file.
